MLP FanFic: Capítulo 8
by Azmodeo
Summary: Regresé, perras zoofílicas.


**_Gracias tod s por haberme hablado a través de mis redes sociales pidiéndome que siguiera con esta historia, pero ya no me llama la atención esto de hacer narraciones sobre animales fornicando. Mi calidad ha subido dramáticamente y ojalá os guste. Otra cosa más: Habrá una menor cantidad de escenas subidas de tono._**

Una lágrima se asomó por los ojos de Rainbow Dash, rodando seguidamente por sus mejillas para acto seguido caer sobre la tierra debajo del árbol en el que se encontraba con Applejack. Rápidamente la secó y se sintió como la peor pony de toda Equestria: Se acostó con su alumna repetidas veces y engañó simultáneamente a su pareja.

Muy dentro de ella sabía que esto era lo correcto. Lo más doloroso, quizás, pero lo correcto. Volteó a ver a Applejack y con la pata le acarició la mejilla, con los ojos rojos y la voz temblorosa le dijo:

-Te extrañé.- Se fundieron en un apasionado beso lleno de recuerdos y fantasías, mientras que se abrazaban y dejaban escapar el tiempo.

Scootaloo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué su maestra se había ido así sin más ni previo aviso, pero vaya que la dejó desconcertada. Se levantó de la cama no sin un pequeño esfuerzo y pensó que podría pasarse un rato por la colina secreta que ella y Rainbow Dash frecuentaban cuando era solo una chiquilla, así que cogió una bufanda, abrió la puerta y se fue volando rápidamente.

Cuando estaba llegando, recordó todos aquellos momentos que ella consideraba sagrados en esa colina, como cuando se besaron por primera vez, o como cuando, después de un día saturado, coincidían ambas y solían dormir bajo la luz de las estrellas en las frías noches donde se veían provistas sola y únicamente de su calor corporal.

-Flashback-

-Niña, ¿Por qué lloras?

Escuchó decir. Scootaloo volteó hacia la misteriosa voz y, con la cara empapada en lágrimas pudo distinguir la figura de una pegaso encima de ella. Rainbow Dash.

-Intenté… yo estaba…- dijo entre sollozos y tartamudeando- Yo solo.

-Mira, respira hondo, tranquilízate, y me dices- Contestó Rainbow.

La pequeña niña hizo lo que le habían pedido, y empezó de nuevo.

-Me subí a ese árbol- dijo apuntando hacia arriba de sí misma, a las ramas del tronco en el que estaba apoyada.- y me aventé para ver si podía volar…- Rainbow se sentó a su lado y le limpió la cara con su pata.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Había venido a pasar el rato con Applejack y escuché a alguien llorar, pero no creí que fueras tú… siempre pensé que eras mas fuerte- La mirada de Scootaloo se puso más triste, ya que lo había tomado como insulto.- pero no tiene nada de malo llorar, yo también lo hacía.

-¿Y ya no?

-No creo haber tenido motivos para hacerlo… así que la respuesta es: No, ya no lo hago.- Dirigió su mirada hacia las raspaduras de la pegaso.- Oye, eso se ve doloroso.

-Lo es.

Rainbow Dash la tomó por debajo de los hombros y se la llevó a donde Applejack. Scootaloo de por sí ya se sentía apenada por haber llorado frente a su ídolo, ahora más que se la llevaba cargando.

Se estaban acercando al granero y por fin pudieron divisar a la granjera.

-Oh, por Celestia!- Exclamó Applejack- ¿Qué le pasó?

-Se cayó de un árbol.- contestó Rainbow- ¿Tienes vendas?

-Claro, voy por ellas. Traeré el alcohol de pasó.

Scootaloo se asustó al escuchar ¨Alcohol¨ ya que antes ya se lo habían puesto, y recordaba que era muy doloroso.

-¿Por qué no estaban Sweetie Belle y Applebloom contigo?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras volvía a revisarle las heridas.

-Hoy se suponía que íbamos a intentar buscar una cuttie mark por separado.

Applejack ya había regresado corriendo con las vendas y el alcohol.

-Aquí está todo, déjame atenderla yo – Dijo la granjera- hago esto muy seguido con Applebloom.

-Vale.- respondió Rainbow Dash mientras se movía para darle espacio.

-Ahora, dulzura, esto te va a doler un poquitín.

Applejack derramó un chorrito de alcohol encima de las heridas de las patas traseras y delanteras. Scootaloo gemía y se estremecía por cada vez que lo hacía.

-Listo, terroncito, lo más difícil ya pasó, ahora solo tengo que vendarte.- Dijo Applejack.

Y en efecto: Lo más difícil ya había pasado, de hecho, se sentía mejor con el vendaje encima.

-Eres muy valiente, preciosa.- Exclamó Applejack mientras que Rainbow despeinaba a Scootaloo de manera cariñosa.- Bueno, se hace tarde y yo todavía no he acabado la cosecha de hoy, nos vemos, linda.- dijo esta vez refiriéndose a la pegaso azul. Le dio un beso demasiado afectivo en la mejilla y se dirigió al bosque.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le dijo Rainbow

-Un poco mejor.- Respondió con la vista abajo.- ¿Tú crees que algún día… me puedas enseñar como volar?

-Cuenta con ello.- Le dijo, y se fue volando.

Recordaba ese preciso instante con una nitidez que pareciese que lo estuviera viendo en ese momento a través de una pantalla. Fue el día en que visitaron por primera vez aquella colina.

A pesar de que Rainbow Dash ya se había alejado bastante, seguía preocupada. No era solo por el simple hecho de que Scootaloo se había lastimado en un penoso intento fallido por imitarla, si no mas bien por que la había dejado sola. Este pensamiento abrió paso a muchos otros, pero el que más le inquietaba era ¿Dónde vive? Y si tenía hogar ¿Con quien vivía? ¿Quién la cuidaba?

Sabía que mortificarse a ella misma no le serviría de nada, por lo que, frenó en seco por los aires, dio media vuelta y regresó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el granero con la esperanza de encontrarse a la pequeña pegaso anaranjado en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado minutos atrás.

Le habrían faltado unos cuantos metros para llegar hacia ella, pero la distinguió en seguida. Tenía una postura algo extraña: Estaba sentada en un barril, columpiando las patas al ritmo de un viejo reloj, con la mirada clavada en el suelo tratando de divisar un punto que ni siquiera ella sabía cual era. No parecía deprimida ni mucho menos, sino mas bien cansada, pensativa, o aburrida quizás, tal vez solo era una forma en la que los niños pequeños se perdían en medio de su propia mente.

-Creí que ya no te iba a alcanzar todavía aquí- Dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba caminando por detrás.

Scootaloo se volvió hacia ella. Estaba emocionada de que ella hubiera regresado, sin embargo, trató de reprimir todas las expresiones que indicaran que estaba alegre.

-¿Por qué no te has ido aún?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- respondió mientras que se incorporaba del barril y hacía una seña que indicaba algún lugar que no fuera ahí.

-Solo los tontos contestan una pregunta con otra, y tú no eres tonta, Scoot…- le dijo a la vez que la empujaba de nuevo hacia el barril, indicando que se sentara.

-Tienes razón, disculpa.

-No te disculpes, no tienes por que, solo responde a mi pregunta.

Scootaloo se quedó pensativa, decidiendo si debía ser honesta o no. Eligió la segunda.

-Estaba… pensando- respondió con cierto titubeo que podría interpretarse como nerviosismo, lo cual puede indicar falsedades.

-¿Sí? ¿En que pensabas?

En realidad no pensaba, mas bien fantaseaba con el hecho ocurrido hace unos momentos.

(_-¿Por qué lloras, linda?- Decía una voz femenina, firme y decidida. Rainbow._

_-Me caí…_

_-Tranquila, calma, las chicas inteligentes como tú jamás lloran._

_La cogió por debajo de los hombros y se la llevó a algún lugar desconocido donde las dos podrían compartir el resto de sus vidas…)_

-¿Entonces?

Bastó solo una palabra para que la sacaran de su aturdimiento.

-Esto… estaba, mas bien, en mi caja de la nada…- dijo, tartamuda.

-Creo que ya había escuchado de eso, pero ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que es?

-Es cuando no estás aquí, ni allá, cuando estás en blanco… que no piensas en nada ni… nadie…

-Vale, creo que me ha pasado.

-Ya.- dijo, mientras se levantaba.- Es algo tarde, y a estas horas tengo que ir a… un lugar…

-¿A dónde?

-Es… secreto.

-Venga, ¿Qué no somos amigas?

Esa afirmación, por mas linda que fuese, le rompió en cierta forma el corazón a la pequeña. Ella siempre la quiso ver como algo mas.

-Júrame que no lo dirás a nadie.

Mientras ponía la pata en su pecho, recitó:

-Lo juro.

-Vale. ¿Ves esa colina de ahí? La que tiene forma de ¨C¨ y que en la cima tiene un manzano.

-Sí, tiene un aspecto lindo.

Scootaloo bajó la mirada, arrastró algo de tierra mientras movía su pata derecha como si estuviera apenada, y dijo:

-Por las tardes, me gusta ir ahí y ver… bueno…

-¿Ver que?- apresuró Rainbow.

-Me gusta ver los atardeceres.

A Rainbow Dash le pareció algo bobo, e intentó contener una carcajada. Scootaloo vio esa expresión de burla en su cara y en seguida le dijo:

-No tiene nada de malo!

-Para nada!- exclamó con sarcasmo a la vez que dejaba salir la risotada que traía dentro.

-Deja que te muestre uno, por favor.

Rainbow parecía indecisa.

-Por favor, si no te gusta, no te pediré que lo hagas de nuevo, por mí.

Soltó un soplido.

-Vale, te llevo.

La cogió por debajo de los hombros, tal como en su fantasía y se la llevó volando hasta la cima de la montaña. Scootaloo no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al de su ídolo. A esas alturas casi todo era frío, por lo que aquel cálido tacto era reconfortante.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban ahí, y Rainbow la bajó con una delicadeza tan grande que parecía como si estuviera bajando una vajilla de porcelana de unos cuantos millones de bits de oro.

-Listo.- dijo al terminar de bajarla- aquí estamos.

Ella, en cambio, hizo un aterrizaje brusco, cayendo con un sentón en la tierra que pareció no dolerle.

Ambas se reclinaron en el manzano, muy juntas y observaron como empezaba a caer la noche.

Los tonos amarillentos, anaranjados y rojizos comenzaron a combinarse con los tonos azules, azul marino y morado, dando así paso a la joven noche.

Aquel pequeño espectáculo no había durado siquiera 5 o por lo menos 10 minutos y el cielo yacía salpicado de los destellos blanco perla tan característicos de las estrellas.

Scootaloo, que se hallaba a la derecha, volteó a ver a Rainbow, quien se había quedado observando a las profundidades del cielo casi negro que cobijaba a las dos.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó la pequeña con un dejo de emoción en el rostro.

-No estuvo mal.

-Te lo dije- respondió mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacia las estrellas.

-Tan solo no le digas a nadie que vine aquí contigo.

También recordaba como se había sonrojado al escuchar eso. Era su secreto.

Mientras se iba acercando divisó a una figura azul cyan con crin de arcoiris. Se emocionó mucho al verla, pero se desconcertó al ver a una figura familiar al lado de ella. Estas dos se besaban apasionadamente, en su lugar secreto.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash habían logrado profanar su colina.

Se alejó, llorando y con las lágrimas quemándole la cara.

**_Sé que está corto, pero la verdad me hallo ocupado por el momento. Joderos, capullos asquerosos y zoofílicos._**

**_Atte: Su sincero escritor, Azmodeo._**


End file.
